Finding Our Way
by Yin Long Nocturne
Summary: Who would have expected a strong willed, strong tempered Weasley to be a submissive in need of a dominant, especially at that young age? Platonic dom!Harry, sub!Ron.


Inspired by Donutverse by nubianamy - which you should go check out, now...

A/N: A platonic dom!Harry, sub!Ron fic. My knowledge of BDSM comes from fandom, if you want to try it in real life, please do your research first.

At this point it's pretty fluffy, just comforting and forgiveness of bad decisions.

Tell me what you think! All opinions are useful - read: I have no idea what I'm doing...

* * *

><p><strong>Most people didn't realise or remember what Ron was like before he left for Hogwarts. He was worse than the Terror Twins. But no one knows why. Not even his parents. But Ron knew, now at least; Ron had acted out because he wanted the punishment – being put over his mother's knee and then the comfort of being held afterwards. That was what he needed, the absolution of true submission. However when he got to Hogwarts he couldn't get it anymore. After all, who would have expected a strong willed, strong tempered Weasley to be a submissive in need of a dominant, especially at that young age? He became antagonistic, unruly and his<strong> **already explosive temper flew to a hair fine trigger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Year Four – After First Tri-Wizard Task<strong>

**"****Where do you reckon Ron is? I would've thought he would have seen I didn't put my name in the Goblet by now. I mean I almost died trying to fight that dragon." Harry said to Hermione while they were waiting for his scores to be announced.**

**"****I don't know Harry; he slipped away just after you got the Golden Egg." Hermione replied, looking worried.**

**_Hm, I wonder where he is,_****Harry thought absently watching the judges as he was scored: 8 from Maxime, 9 from Crouch and Dumbledore, 10 from Bagman****_what's he playing at, I was injured!_****and a 4 from Karkaroff****_biased fool, I'd bet my Firebolt he gave Krum a ten._**

**Ever the quickest with maths Hermione was the first to proclaim, "You tied with Krum, Harry!" As he gazed out over the cheering crowds he thought****_why do you cheer for me, or is it in fact for Krum. But if it's for me, why are you cheering for a misplaced boy in a competition for men. This world is so backwards; they whine about my being chosen but when it comes around for the tournament, they cheer for me anyway._****Sighing in disgust, he turned to Hermione and said, "I'm going back to the Common Room, I'll meet you there, yeah?"**

**"****Sure Harry."**

**With a quick wave Harry trecked up the grounds to the entrance hall, winding his way through the familiar halls. Halfway to Gryffindor Tower he was tugged into an abandoned broom closet by his sleeve. When he pulled out of the grasp and turned, all he saw was a shock of bright red hair before Ron was collapsing into his arms, clinging to Harry as he sobbed.**

**"****I'm sorry, Harry, so so sorry. Please forgive me, I'll do anything. Just please, Harry… please." The litany was barely audible through his sobs.**

**"****Ron, Ron!" Harry got a firm grip on Ron's shoulders and pushed at him, he didn't budge at all, Ron was quite a bit larger than Harry after all. "It's all right, Ron, it's fine. I forgive you." In his concern over his friend, Harry forgot his previous anger. Soothing his red haired friend as best he could, smoothing back his hair, whispering calming nonsense in his ear and waiting for the tears to subside.** **Comforting Ron in the way he wished he'd been soothed when he was younger, and his only 'comfort' came from Uncle Vernon's belt.**

**Eventually, Ron's sobs reduced to pitiful sniffles and whimpers and he said, "Do you really, I mean, you're not just… I don't know sayin' it to make me feel better, I don't think I could take that."**

**There was a deep furrow in his brow and Harry passed his thumb over it, trying to take away the tension, "I do, really, Ron. I just don't understand why you would believe that I would willing enter myself into that death trap of a competition.** **Contrary to popular belief I do have some self-preservation instincts, even if they are often overwhelmed by my 'saving people complex', as Hermione calls it."**

**"****I didn't really, believe that entered yourself," Ron said quietly. "I just, I feel so messed up. I can't keep my temper in check, no matter how hard try. And some days, I just… I don't know I feel like I'm not myself at all." He trailed off, looking miserable.**

**Harry sighed, pulling Ron up against his side, "Hermione would say it's hormones." He said dryly, and Ron chuckled at the thought, though he subsided quickly.**

**"****I don't think it's just hormones, Harry." Ron said, with unusual brevity. "It's been like this for a very long time. I think I was just coping with it better before."**

**"****Can't you use your old coping strategies anymore?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand up and down Ron's bicep. It probably should have felt strange, to be comforting another boy in this way, but Harry, lacking such comfort in his lonely childhood had a rather different sense of normality when it came to comforting others.**

**"****I don't think my mom would pull me over her knee anymore, Harry," Ron snorted, "and I wouldn't trust anyone here to do it."**

**Harry sighed again, feeling the frustration rolling of Ron in waves, "Is there anything else you could try, I don't know, a magical stress ball or something?"**

**"****A stress ball?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to assume that's some weird muggle thing. And no, nothings really worked. And before you suggest that it's some curse or potion or something, I've been at Hogwarts for four years and in the Pomfrey's care in the hospital wing many times, most often thanks to you Harry." He grinned and elbowed Harry, and they both lost themselves in the memories of their adventures, which always lead to them ending up in the hospital wing for a decent amount of time.**

**Some minutes later Harry stretched a little, the adrenaline high of out flying the dragon having waned and left him exhausted, "You feeling better now?" he asked Ron, "Because my nice, comfy bed in our dorm is calling like a siren song right now." He said with a crooked smile.**

**"****Yeah mate, I'm feeling better." Ron returned his smile and pulled himself away from Harry; trying not to react to the sharp sensation of loss at the lack of contact.**

**"****You know you can, like talk to me, or anything. If you want to, I mean." Harry said haltingly, not quite sure how to articulate his need for Ron to know he would support him, just****_be there_****for him if he ever needed it.**

**"****Yeah, Harry, I know. You're the best, best friend I could ever hope for, 'part from Hermione of course."**

******They both laughed and made their way to the Gryffindor dorms and their respective beds.**


End file.
